Le village du DDR
by MybeDarkmoon
Summary: Riku et Sora de Kingdom Hearts se retrouvent à Konoha! Comment Sasuke et Sakura réagisse à cela? pas de Naruto dans cette fic Délire Total personnages OOC Cette fic est tiré d'un vidéo que j'ai traduite.
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR HABITANT DE LA PLANète… TERRE? En tout cas… je vous fais une fic rien que pour vous (ben pas vraiment)… Se n'est pas vraiment une fic, vu qu'elle est tirée d'un vidéo ****que j'ai vu sur youtube****, ET et et que ****j'ai traduite****… et oui de moi même****. Se qui m'a pris UN TEMP ****FOU**** (1h ou 2?) bon ok pas si long que sa… **

**Bon alors bienvenue dans se monde nouveau de DDR ( le DDR est un tapis avec quatre flèches (et oui quatre) qui pointe dans tous les sens soit: Nord, Est, Ouest et Sud (dépendamment de la façon dont vous mettez le tapis… à se moment là les flèches peuvent aller de…Aahh et je suis sûre que vous avez tous compris…) **

**Note: ceci est une histoire de Naruto mais Naruto n'est pas dedans.**

**Note2: si vous voulez aller voir le vidéo, il s'appelle DDR village de JAC productions. Qui ont faite aussi Cup of ramen qui est drôle aussi, mais en anglais (ET QUI N'AS TOUJOURS PAS NARUTO!)…**

**Le village du DDR**

On vit un vaisseau, probablement spatiale dans le ciel du petit village de Konoha, faire sont entrée. Il s'écrasa lourdement en laissant de la fumée un peu partout. Deux personnages avec des cheveux bizarres, des vêtements flamboyants et des chaussures trop grandes sortirent des décombres. L'un s'appelait Riku et l'autre Sora.

-Je savais que je n'aurait pas du te laisser conduire! Dit le prénommé Riku.

-Mais, c'étais ma première fois! Dit le petit brun (un peu grand)(et oui dans la vidéo il est un peu trop grand pour le rôle, mais c'est pas moi qui l'a fait…))(la vidéo je parlait de)(Sora).

-Regarde, commença le garçon aux cheveux blanc. Si on aurait prit la petite allée noir comme j'ai dit, en plus de prendre la deuxième route à gauche, on ne serait pas perdu!

-Ouais mais… Commenças le petit brun. Hey arrête de me toucher!

…

-Quoi? Dit le blanc qui se tenait à quatre pas de lui.

**-**Ouais ouais, tu sais que quoi je parle, dit Sora en avançant près de Riku

Sora commença à sentir l'aire en levant la tête comme un chien, re pointant son nez vers le sol, et en s'éloignant de son amis.

-Attend, je sens un heartless (Petite créatures noires que doit éliminé Sora)

-Tu est sûre que se n'est pas toi? Demanda Riku en le regardant bizarrement.

Sora levât un bras et reniflât en dessous.

-Non c'est un heartless, déclara-t-il. Regarde il y en a un vraiment laid, juste là.

Sora pointât Sakura avec son keyblade (Une clef qui lui sert comme d'une épée) sans le savoir.

Sakura et Sasuke se promenait quand Sakura entendit cela et commença à courir vers leur direction, frustrée.

-Non mais… Qui vous pensez que vous êtes pour me dire cela! Hurla Sakura.

Mais Sasuke la retint.

-De qu'elle village venez vous? Dit simplement Sasuke.

-Euhh… Village? Dit Riku.

-Je le sais! Dit la fille aux cheveux rose (plus pourpre que rose en faite). Leur village doivent être corrompus par le DDR!

-Et tu est venus à cette conclusion… comment? Demanda Riku. 

Sakura s'avança vers eux.

-On à juste à regardez les vêtements Flash, commença Sakura en pointant tout se qu'elle disait. Et les cheveux, et les chaussures… Et les vêtements Flash! Les vêtement Flash…

Elle dit la dernière phrase en regardant Sasuke comme si elle cherchait son appuis. 

-Le village du DDR! Dit Sasuke. Beaucoup on passés dans nôtre village, mais peu son revenus!

Sasuke s'élanças vers Riku avec son GROS CHURIKEN DE LA MORT(Dsl je ne sais pas s'est quoi son nom) mais Riku l'arrêtât avec sa main et regardât dans les aires comme si il attendais quel que chose. Un gros Begin Battle prit place dans l'écran (oui parce que j'ai vu le dis vidéo sur un ordinateur… évidemment).

Sasuke lui offrit un coup de pied, mais Riku l'évitât de justesse en reculant de quelques pas. 

-Sharingan! Dit Sasuke.

-Je suis le plus fort! Dit Riku.

-Tu n'est pas si fort que sa, répliqua Sasuke.

Sasuke lui lançat une boule de feu et il ripostât avec une boules d'eau(Sûrement je ne sais pas mais elle était bleue alors je me suis dit: Tien une boule d'eau!). Les deux boules s'entrechoquèrent et Sasuke arriva nez à nez avec Rikus, entre eux, leurs armes. Riku lui donna un violant coup dans le ventre et Sasuke s'étala à terre. 

-J'ai gagné, j'ai gagner! Dit joyeusement Riku.

Sasuke se relevât avec vitesse et lui donna un petit coup en arrière de la tête et Riku tombât à terre. On pouvait maintenant lire dans l'écran Winner Sasuke 

Sora, témoin de la défaite de son allié se mit à genoux et cria:

-RIKU!

Il s'avançât devant Sakura et lui montrât lui Keyblade.

-Prépare toi à sentir le pouvoir de mon KEYBLADE! 

-Keyblade? Dit Sakura. Qu'est ce que sa fait?

-Eumm… Dit Sora en le regardant bien. Sa peut barrer des choses…

-Tsss, est ce que c'est tout?

-Ne me tsss pas, s'exclamât Sora. Sa peut débarrer les choses aussi!

-Ah ouais? Et qu'est ce que tu vais faire avec sa? Délacer mes chaussures? Dit Sakura en lançant son kunaï en arrière d'elle.

-Euh… Peut-être! Dit Sora en se mettant en position de combat.

-Et bien prépare toi à sentir le pouvoir de mes Shurikens! Dit Sakura en les sortants de sa poche.

Elle commençât à les lancées aux pieds de Sora et, comme par hasard, il commença à faire du DDR sur un tapis imaginaire!

-OH NON, Dit Sakura. Pas le pouvoir du DDR! Je ne peut pas le supporté(je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa à de l'aire vraiment puissant O.o)!

Sakura partie en courant…

Sora continuât sa danse jusqu'à ce que Neji arrive de nul part et voit la situation. Sasuke arrivât en arrière de lui et le toucha en disant:

-C'est toi la tag!

Sasuke le poussa à côté de Sora.

-Euhh… Dit Neji en ne savant pas quoi faire.

Il eu enfin une idée après avoir bien regardé son adversaire. Il sortit une manette de jeu de playstation et criât:

-MON COMBO SUPRÈME: X,W,X,X,Y,W,X!

Neji commença à danser HORRIBLEMENT, (du genre de rap, disco mélanger et mal interprété). Sora le regarda un moment et dit:

O NON PAS LE X,W,X,X,Y,W,X! JE NE PEU PAS TOLÉRER CETTE DANSE HORRIBLE!

Et Sora s'effondrait sur le sol. Il regarda en face de lui et vit une petite boule bleue (qui n'a rien à avoire avec la boule d'eau de temps tôt). Il rampât jusqu'à elle.

-YAY, un monteur de level! (Je n'ais pas sût comment l'écrire autrement)

Il le prit dans ses mains, mais Riku lui arracha des mains.

-HAHA trop tard, Dit le blanc(cheveux) en regardant la boule.

-Mais j'ai de la misère à monté de niveau ces temps ci… Dit Sora avec tristesse.

-TOO BAD (Je n'ais pas trouvé d'autre expressions, mais sa se rapproche à: TROP MAL… genre de… en bon français). 

Riku mit la petite boule dans ses poches et sortit un sabre laser! 

-Je suis devenu le meilleur JEDI!

Neji était encore entrain de dansé, quand Tenten arrivât à coté de lui et lui frappa en arrière de la tête. Neji se frotta un peu la tête…

-Baka, je t'avais pourtant montré comment dansé, déclarât Tenten, frustrée.

Elle sortie une carte (avec une ressemblance à celles de yu-gi-oh) Avec un petit **bonhomme** assit et elle dit:

-J'invoque, le maître de la danse!

Tout les personnages se mit en lignes et dansèrent tous sur le refrain de Fithing Dreamers (chanson de la quatrième saison de Naruto) À la fin, (Sora s'avait mit un gilet blanc) Sora se retourna et on pu lire sur son gilet ben… eum… LA FIN 

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimée:D pis si vous avez aimée ben vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews qui sont là (désoler peut pas faire de flèches qui pointe en bas (aww sa gâche toute mon fun))**


	2. Baka Bloopers

**Note****: Ceci sont les bloopers (scènes ratés) de la vidéo!**

**Note2**** IMPORTANT: la vidéo à été tournée complètement sur du lip sing (Se ne sont pas vraiment les personnes qui parlent mais une bande déjà enregistrée avec leurs voix)**

**Note3****: Quand je fais oOoOoOoO sa veut dire que s'est un nouveau blooper qui débute:D et quand c'est ****souligné****, c'est le titre du (est ce que c'est vraiment du?) blooper.**

**COMENçonT!**

Baka Bloopers

La danse passé-le-temps

Pendant que les personnes qui sont en arrière de la caméra mettent la cassette (enregistré avec leurs voix) au bon moment. La caméra qui n'était pas fermée, Filmât Sora entrain de danser! (danse très comique à mon avis) qui met en vedette son Keyblade et ses genoux.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Courir et tombé

Prise 1:

Sasuke s'élança vers Riku, mais Riku levât la main et Sasuke fonçât droit dessus et failli tombé O.o.

Prise 2:

Sasuke s'élançât devant Riku, mais Riku levât la main et Sasuke arrêtât de courire un mètre en avant de lui, sentent qu'il allait tombé…

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand?

Gros plan sur Riku… le regarde attentivement… Mais juste pour gâché la scène, il demanda au caméraman,

Riku: Quand?

Caméraman: Quand quoi?

Riku:Quand la bande va jouer… 

(pauvre Riku…)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Du fun avec les boules de feu!

Prise 1:

Gros plan… sur rien… on entend soudainement:

Riku et Sasuke: 1, 2, 3!

Et on voit des boules de feu qui ne rentre pas en collisions. -.-;

Prise2:

R. et S.: 1, 2, 3…

On n'a rien vu passer (caméra trop haute)

Prise 3:

On a vu qu'une seule chose rouge passé…

Prise 4:

R. et S.: 3!

Les boules ne se sont pas encore entrechoqués… (J'aurais trouvée drôle que l'on puissent entendre le directeur être frustré! Hihihi)

Prise 5:

La caméra était encore trop haute m'ais on vit deux petite lignes (bleu et rouge)… ne pas s'entrechoqués O.o.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Difficultés avec Riku

Prise 1:

Riku donne un coup dans le ventre de Sasuke mais celui-ci tomba dessu, Riku se relève et fais un minuscule signe de (Yay j'ai gagné!), mais trop tard, se bout de la cassette est déjà passé…

Prise 2:

Riku donne un coup dans le ventre de Sasuke et Sasuke tombe par terre, Riku fais son geste de (yay j'ai gagné) ,mais Sasuke se relève et le frappe en arrière de la tête… mais Riku ne tombe pas par terre comme c'était prévus… Sasuke le pointe et regarde le caméraman en voulant dire (Est ce que tu l'a eu?), Mais Sasuke s retourne et cris après:

Sasuke: TU AURAIS DU TOMBÉ!

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un destin… paresseux

Sora vit la défaite de son allié et à la place de se mettre à genoux (comme prévus toujours), il ouvre sa bouche et la point dans les aires et on entend la bande crié (RIKU!)

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les shurikens de la mort!

Sakura commençat à lancée des Shurikens au pieds de Sora, mais il la regardât et ne fit rien.

Sakura: Pourquoi tu danse pas?

Et Sora, revenu de la Lune (qu'elle belle astre) Se mit à dansé une sorte de gigue irlandaise O.o?

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une réaction… lente

La bande (toujours enregistrée) commençât et Neji, ne savant pas que s'était son tour de parlé, se mit en position défensive O.o… Mais après qu'elle que secondes se remit sur pieds (façons de parler…).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fini pour les Bakas bloopers:D sa m'a fait rire de touts les écrirent! Ditenr moi le qu'elle vous aimés le plus! Hahahahaha!**


End file.
